I Will Dance With Cinderella
by Woemcat
Summary: Reading about the events surrounding Carolyn Jones's death gave me inspiration for this story. I wondered how Morticia Addams's final hours would be. The song is by Stephen Curtis Chapman, dedicated to the little girl he lost. This is based off the TV show, including the Halloween special, with a couple small references to the movies and some of my own concepts.


_A/N: Reading about the events surrounding Carolyn Jones's death gave me inspiration for this story. I wondered how Mortica Addams's final hours would be. The song is by Stephen Curtis Chapman, dedicated to the little girl he lost. __This is based off the TV show, including the Halloween special, with a couple small references to the movies. Any discrepancies are due to my own ideas._

2100h. It was a perfect evening. It would have been a perfect evening. There was a chill in the air and a full moon. Morticia loved those evenings. She enjoyed watching the children and Uncle Fester play Wake the Dead. They spent many a night moon bathing: the children playing, Cousin Itt dancing, and Uncle Fester complaining of moon burn on his bald head.

Thirty-one years. They have been married just under thirty-one years. Their marriage wasn't supposed to be. He and her sister Ophelia were arranged to be married. Eudora Addams and Hester Frump arranged their marriage. However, he did not love Ophelia. Instead, he fell head over heels in love with his Black Orchid, Morticia Frump. It was love at first sight. The minute he spotted her walking in from the conservatory, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

She bore him five children. Two are grown with children of their own, two of them are teenagers, one nearly sixteen and the other, thirteen, and one died in infancy. He thought they'd have a lifetime together, but now, their life together is coming to an end.

He felt his world come crashing down around him when she received her cancer diagnosis. She'd had severe stomach aches and couldn't keep anything down. Pugsley Senior tried his remedies, being a witch doctor and all, trained by Dr. M'bogo, but nothing helped. She lost a lot of weight and was even paler than usual. She was reluctant, but Gomez insisted on taking her to the doctor. The cancer was very advanced and the doctor didn't hold out much hope for her. It had spread from her colon to her stomach and liver. He didn't think she would live six months. Perhaps a year, tops. That was two years ago.

He always thought they would be together in their old age, watching the grandchildren play, and perhaps holding a great-grandchild or two. His plans were that they would die together in his sleep, or he would die first. Watching his lovely Querida wither and die was not in his plans. Thunder rolls in and Gomez sighs. It was usually a peaceful sound, but not tonight.

Morticia was diagnosed with cancer a month before the birth of Wednesday Senior's second daughter, Ophelia Marie. She wanted to help her with the baby, like she did with Wednesday Senior's first daughter, Ivy Antoinette and with Pugsley Senior's twin sons, Nox Wrecker and Nero Wolfgang. However, she was too weak to go. Morticia was disappointed, but Wednesday Senior understood. She brought the girls over a week later. Although Morticia was weak from her first round of chemotherapy, she insisted on sitting in the front room, so she could hold the girls. It exhausted her, but she said it was worth sleeping for the next two days. The girls are now nine and two, and a third, Morticia Ann, was born six weeks ago, and the twins are five. She desperately wanted to be an active grandmother to her grandchildren, like Mamá and Mother Frump were for the children. Mamá got to meet Ivy, and Mother Frump has loved getting to know her great grandchildren. It's something Morticia will never do. One more dream unfulfilled. It's so unfair.

Wednesday Senior has come over as often as she is able. It is difficult to get away, since she is finishing up law school. Although people have said she is the spitting image of her mother, she's got an aptitude for law like her father. She wants to be a defense attorney! Fortunately, her husband, Joel Glicker, is very understanding. Since he's a school teacher, he's able to take more of the responsibility at home. His mother takes care of the girls when Wednesday Senior's at school and Joel's at work.

Pugsley Senior and the boys moved back home at the end of 1980, when his wife left them to join the circus. It was fortuitous, since Morticia became ill soon after. He's helped with her care and has also looked after his younger brother and sister.

Pugsley Junior is going into eleventh grade and Wednesday Junior, the eighth grade this fall, and their mother will not be here then. She'll never get to see them grow up! Pugsley Junior wants to become a doctor, but not a witch doctor. He wants to help people with cancer. Wednesday Junior wants to be either a music teacher or a witch. She hasn't decided which. Morticia was able to teach her a few spells and potions before she got too ill.

Gomez sits beside his beloved, holding her hand. Her hair had been a beautiful salt and pepper, still long and thick, just the way he loved it. However, she lost it after her first cycle of chemotherapy. It never grew back. She has grown so thin and gaunt. Her breathing is very shallow, with periods of apnea. Pugsley Senior has said it won't be long now. She lost consciousness about a week ago. Mother Frump had crawled into bed with her and held her as she closed her eyes for the last time. He listens to the rain fall, not noticing the tears that fall from his face and onto his beloved. It's going to feel strange to be without her.

He loved dancing with her. She fit into his arms quite naturally. He remembers the last time they danced. It was at their 30th wedding anniversary celebration. She had just gotten a clean bill of health the day before. Her tests showed she was in remission, and so the kids threw an anniversary/remission surprise party. Ophelia and her husband, Max provided the music: she sang and he accompanied her on Lurch's harpsichord. Morticia looked beautiful! Yes, she was pale and thin, but Gomez thought she looked as lovely as ever. For something different, she decided to allow Ophelia to pick out her outfit. She wore a white lace dress with a white lace and ribbon cap to hide the loss of her hair from chemotherapy. It really brought out her blue eyes.

That night was bliss! Not only were they celebrating Morticia's remission, Wednesday Senior had just discovered that she and Joel were expecting Morticia Ann. Wednesday Junior made first chair flute in band. The results came out that day too. It was a night of celebrations. Their last dance of the night was to their favourite song, _Rain,_ by This Velvet Veil. He ended the dance with a full dip and an embrace. After that night, she was too weak to dance anymore. The doctor called two weeks later, informing them that the tests were read incorrectly and that she was not in remission after all. In fact, her condition was terminal. He gave her no hope of survival and estimated she had less than six months left.

She held on long enough to see Morticia Ann. Wednesday Senior brought her over two days after she was born. Morticia loved holding her namesake, and insisted on having pictures made with all five of her grandchildren around her. She knew that soon she'd be gone.

Gomez looks at the clock. It's 2200h. He calls for the children to come in. Morticia's experiencing longer periods of apnea. Pugsley and Wednesday Senior and Junior surround their mother's bed. One child is missing: Pubert. He was born on Gomez and Morticia's fourteenth anniversary and died suddenly six weeks later. Before Morticia lost consciousness, she said she saw him. He would've been nearly seventeen. Wednesday Junior crawls into bed beside her mother and cries. Wednesday Senior sits on the bed beside her sister, and strokes her hair. Pugsley Senior and Junior stand stoically by the bed.

Gomez remembers two weeks ago, when Morticia was still able to speak. She gave each of her children her blessing and voiced her hopes and dreams for each of them. Then, she dismissed her children, so she could talk to her husband alone. "I want you to go out and live your life. I don't want you to become a hermit. Pugsley and Wednesday Junior still need you."

"I can't live without you, Tish."

"You must, Bubbeleh."

"Tish!" He exclaims, through tears, taking her arm and planting kisses up to her neck. "That drives me wild."

"Talk now, Bubbeleh later."

"I'm sorry, Querida, we don't have too many 'laters' anymore."

"I know, Mon Cher... and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about." He strokes her cheek. "I love you, Morticia."

"I love you too, Gomez. Are my sister and mother still here?"

"They are. They've just put the twins to bed."

"Please go get them."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be all right. Now, go get them."

Morticia gives Ophelia and their mother her blessing and hopes for them, and then asks them to send Gomez back in. "Gomez, please get in bed with me and hold me."

"As you wish, Cara Mia." He slips into the bed and holds her in his arms. She snuggles into his embrace.

"I love you, Gomez." And these were the last words she ever spoke.

It's now 2300h. Pugsley Senior takes his mother's vitals and counts her respirations. He states that it won't be much longer. Maybe a couple hours at most. Wednesday Junior and Senior are asleep on the bed. Pugsley Junior starts to wake them, but Gomez tells him to let them sleep a bit longer.

"Querida, I remember when I first laid eyes on you. You were walking through the Conservatory with your African Strangler in a carrier, and your pet cat on a leash. You were so beautiful."

_He reflects back on that day:_

Hester: I lost one.

Eudora Addams: One what?

Hester: Daughter. My young one, Morticia. Oh, there she is.

Morticia: Come on, Kitty cat. Oh, you're so stubborn.

Gomez stands up: I'm Gomez Addams.

Morticia: I'm Morticia Frump. That's my pet cat. Kitty cat likes to eat.

Gomez: I like cats. What's in there?

Morticia: My plant.

Gomez: Plant? In there?

Morticia: Oh, she bites. Her name is Cleopatra. And this is my doll. Her name's Marie Antoinette. I chopped off her head.

Hester: That's my Morticia. I'm keeping her under wraps until my Ophelia's married. Had to bring her along 'cause I couldn't get anybody to sit with her cat. Well, it's not easy to find lion-sitters these days.

Morticia: After eating, Kitty likes to exercise.

Gomez: We've a nice garden. She can run around it. I'll show you.

Eudora: Gomez! She can find it herself.

_He then reflects on their wedding:_

Fester: My, doesn't she look lovely?

Gomez: - A real Frump. Great Scott! Who is that?

Fester: Well, that's just Morticia, with her hair all combed out. Sloppy kid.

Gomez: A lovely child - has become a breathtaking woman.

Fester: Ophelia?

Gomez: Morticia.

Fester (twists Gomez's arm behind his back): Who?

Gomez: Ophelia.

Minister: There is a customary question I have to ask. Does anyone object to this ceremony taking place?

Gomez: Yes.

Minister: Who?

Gomez: Me. I know this will come as a shock to you, Ophelia, but I must tell you the truth. I'm unworthy of you.

Ophelia: Really?

Gomez: I'm sheltered, I'm spoiled, cowardly.

Ophelia: That's true.

Gomez: Not only that, I'm I'm irascible and unpleasant and stupid.

Ophelia: That's true, too.

Gomez: I have some endearing qualities.

Ophelia: Like what?

Gomez: Well - I'm rich.

Ophelia: That's a very nice quality.

Gomez: Thank you.

Ophelia: But you're still unworthy. Besides, I think I've already found my true love. My D'Artagnan, my Don Quixote, my knight in shining armor.

Fester: Sounds like me. But I'm her uncle.

Ophelia: I couldn't bring myself to hurt you, Gomez, shatter your dreams. But since you've confessed your unworthiness, you leave me no alternative. (to Cousin Itt) Come, my love.

Minister: I might remind you that, as the saying goes, I get paid whether the ball game's rained out or not.

Gomez: Fear not, a wedding will be held here this day.

Hester: He's looking this way. Do you think he means me?

Gomez: The woman for me is that graceful, elegant creature standing over there.

Hester: He does mean me!

Gomez (to Morticia): Will you marry me?

Morticia: I thought you'd never ask.

Gomez: Oh, your hair! That dress! It drives me wild!

Morticia: I'll never wear another.

Minister: Do you really want to marry this man?

Morticia: I certainly do.

Fester: But you've only known him a few days.

Morticia: What better way to get acquainted?

Fester: Right.

Minister: Friends, we're going to try it again. We're going to proceed with the marriage of Gomez Addams and - What's your name, child?

Morticia: Morticia Frump.

Gomez: My favorite Frump.

"And you'll always be my favourite Frump."

2330h Her breathing slows. Pugsley Senior thinks this is it and wakes his sisters. Gomez sighs, tears not far from forming. He strokes his wife's cheek. He remembers one time when the older two kids were still young. She was about to move one of her African Stranglers from the front room, and she looked especially beautiful that day:

Gomez: Cara mia, stop right there.

Morticia: Oh, but darling, I must take this plant down to the playroom.

Gomez: I don't see a plant. I see a rare flower. You. My lovely black orchid.

Morticia: Oh, Gomez, darling. Your Castilian blood courses through your veins so gloriously.

Gomez: Happy, cara mia?

Morticia: Ecstatic, cavaliere mio. _She smiles and walks into the Playroom._

He feels she's walking away from him and he's powerless to stop her. His mouth feels dry as he tries to speak, but words elude him. He longs for her to open her eyes and say anything. He feels his heart break in two. The children remain silent. Wednesday Junior and Senior sit on the bed, with their arms around each other. Pugsley Junior stands beside his brother. Pugsley Senior tries to put his arm around him, but he shrugs the embrace off. A faint knock and the sound of the door opening reveals Hester, Ophelia and Uncle Fester. The twins are asleep. They ask permission to enter and Gomez gives a slight nod of assent. They wordlessly enter the room. Ophelia holds her mother. It's not supposed to be this way! A mother's not supposed to outlive her child! It should be her, not her daughter! Hester sits on the bed beside her granddaughters and takes her daughter's free hand. "I love you, baby girl!" she whispers. "Oh sister of mine, you weren't supposed to go. I will miss you. Max and I will look after the kids and grandkids for you." She embraces her nieces. Uncle Fester stands next to Pugsley Junior. The boy allows his uncle to put his arm around him. "You know your mother loves you so much," he speaks, in a hushed tone. "I know." A stillness falls across the room.

It's 2345h. Morticia's agonal breathing stops and there is a silence. Pugsley is about to check her vitals and she gasps. "Querida, I will be okay. If you need to go, it's all right. I love you." A familiar song flows through his mind:

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew.  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella.  
I don't wanna miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone.**

"Remember all those dances we used to dance? I thought I'd never let you go. But now, I will let you go. It's okay, Morticia." Morticia exhales and all is quiet. No one dares to move or utter a word. Gomez looks at his wife's chest, wishing it would rise again, but it does not. He nods to his oldest, who examines his mother. He calls it 0000h. Midnight. Gomez leans down and places a final kiss on his wife's lips. His Black Orchid is gone.


End file.
